Anything for You
by sincerelyfangirling
Summary: He would do anything for her. She would do anything for him.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic takes place during the summer before season three…Enjoy!

He would do anything for her. She would do anything for him. Anything.

•

•

Chapter One:

Summer has been really tough for Patricia. Her perfectly perfect twin Piper had been home all summer just like her. It's not like Patricia hated her it's just that it's hard to be anything with the walking model of perfection with you every waking hour.

Her parents were hard on her. "Why do you wear so much black?" "That skirt is way too short!" "Go to the gym you're looking a little pudgy!" "Go follow your sister and learn how not to be an antisocial freak!" Well maybe they didn't say the last one but that's honestly where Patricia thought these little digs would eventually end up.

She shut herself in her room mostly, only coming out for food or to grab more movies from the cabinet downstairs. Their house was too perfect for Patricia's taste. They lived at the end of a narrow street, houses on both sides. Her family was in the cul-de-sac, the largest house. There was a perfect pool outside sitting on top of a perfect lawn, with three perfect floors, a perfect kitchen and perfect rooms. She was sick of it, sick of everything.

Patricia decided that she would go visit her gran in Delaware. Her gran lived in Rehoboth, a small town near the beach. She hadn't seen her in some time and it just so happens her boyfriend lives there. Patricia backed her bags bought her ticket and after everything was planned told her parents. They agreed, but Patricia knew it was only because they loved the idea of having her out of the house. They even drove her to the airport the next morning.

The car ride was awkward and silent; when it was time to finally say goodbye she was relieved to be free. She wasn't planning on telling Eddie she was coming; she thought it should be a surprise. The plane ride was easy, she slept through most of it and after her flight her gran was there to pick her up.

She liked her gran; she was an artist who lived in a messy house with a nice view. She could care less about who you are and what your imperfections were, just because of this you could tell why her son had moved all the way to England, found a wife, had kids, and kept them a secret until his twins had demanded an answer as to who she was.

They drove back to her house silently, Patricia was too tired to talk and her gran respected that. She woke up very early the next morning, earlier than she planned. She had been extra careful in the outfit she put on and did something special, which never happens, with her makeup. She was going to see Eddie today. Her gran, Lynda, had offered to take her to see town, but Patricia knew what she wanted to do. Her gran said goodbye and then went to the beach. As soon as she left Patricia poured herself some orange juice and looked in the mirror one last time.

Since Patricia couldn't drive it was a good thing Eddie lived across the street. It wasn't until she stepped out of the door when it occurred to her that maybe Eddie didn't want to see her. Maybe he moved on, maybe he wasn't that into her in the first place. She hesitated before taking another step, she came here for him. She took a step onto the road. At least he would talk to her, another step. Soon she was standing outside his door. It was too early maybe he was asleep she thought. She took a step back, getting ready to leave and then without thinking knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Patricia listened carefully and tried to hear steps inside the house. Slowly she heard someone descending the stairs. She knew it couldn't be his mom because there were no car in the drive way. It was him. What was she even going to say to him? The door cracked open slightly and a tall handsome boy hid behind the door. He had one hand on the wall and the other was resting near the knob. He looked half asleep, she must have woken him.

"What" he asked slightly annoyed.

"So I fly across the country to see you and all I get is "what"."

Eddie would know that British yack anywhere. He suddenly wasn't tired anymore. Eddie opened his eyes completely and there standing outside his door was Patricia.

"Yacker" he said in disbelief.

"Weasel" she said.

Eddie opened the door completely and looked at her from head to toe; making sure it was really her. Patricia didn't really know what to do. She wasn't into the whole lovey dovey thing, but she knew she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her. They stood there looking at each other and then she couldn't help it.

Patricia stepped forward, crossing the threshold and pressed her lips to his. At first it was light, she caught him by surprise. She was about to pull away, but he kissed her again. It meant that he missed her too. They both pulled away and Eddie pulled Patricia in for a hug. She didn't resist, for once. After all they hadn't seen each other all summer. He was still holding tightly to her. He didn't want her to leave, to ever leave. However he had to let her go in order to shut the door.

"Surprise." She said when he turned back around.

"It was worth it." He replied with a smile. She couldn't help but to smile too.

Eddie had just woken up; he looked down feeling suddenly slightly embarrassed. He was still wearing what he wore to bed the previous night. He knew that Patricia wouldn't care so he decided he wouldn't either.

"Want some breakfast? I'm starving." He asked. She wasn't really hungry but she decided to follow him to the kitchen anyways.

The kitchen was at the end of a narrow hall. It was small but comfortable. There was a little ledge and bar stools on the other side of the marble counter. Behind the counter was the sink and all the other appliances. She seated herself at one of the bar stools and he went to the refrigerator.

"So what brings you to Delaware? It can't possibly just be that fact that you haven't seen my gorgeous face all summer."

"Well I'm sick of my family and my gran happens to live across the street from you."

"Georgia? The crazy old cat lady?"

"No, Lynda"

"Oh that explains where you get your curls." He said matter of factly.

He stopped washing the fruit he was about to cut, and crossed over towards her. Eddie placed one hand on the counter top and ran the other through his spiky blonde hair. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and then returned to the sink. He had missed her.

To the left of the sink was a square window and out of the corner of Patricia's eye she spotted a black car pulling into his driveway.

"Eddie, your mom must be home."

"I'm sorry Patricia but could you please go."

"But I just"

"Please." He said almost begging.

She wasn't leaving without an explanation. Was he embarrassed that she was his girlfriend? Did he think he could do better?

"Does your mom even know who I am?"

"That isn't her." He said slowly.

So he was cheating on her? That was all she wanted to hear. Patricia saw a door next to the sink where Eddie was standing. She got up and without even looking at him grabbed the knob of the door. They could hear the front door opening. Before Patricia had a chance to leave Eddie caught her wrist, forcing her to turn around. He whispered the words "trust me." Their eyes met for a second and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Patricia ran across the street, through the door, up the stairs, and slammed the door. Why did she ever think coming here was a good idea? Why didn't he tell her he was with someone else? She could feel her mascara dripping as she sat down on her bed. She unlaced her black boots, took the black lace bow out of her hair and lay down. She didn't realize how tired she was until she drifted off to sleep.

/

"Find anything?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Who was she?" The man asked.

"Answer my question."

"Feisty today aren't we?"

"Fine, please answer my question."

"That's better, and no, nothing new since last week."

Eddie placed both hands on the counter, countering the man sitting on the bar stool, the stool next to the one Patricia had been sitting on. Eddie had been meeting with this guy everyone Saturday for the past month.

His name was Archie. He studied anything ancient Egyptian. Archie knew quite a lot about the title of Osirian, so Eddie made sure he knew quite a lot too. At first Eddie just started talking to Archie about what being the Osirian meant. Then he found out that the Paragon and Osirian must always be separate.

The only way for that to happen would be if one of them left Anubis house. He knew he wouldn't, he had something to stay for, but so did Nina. The only option left was to find to something that would rid him of his title. That's where Archie came in, to help him find that something.

"Now you answer my question." Archie said in his calm yet threatening voice.

"What?"

"Who was that girl?"

"No one"

"I know as much as you that she is not just anybody."

"Why does it matter?" Eddie said nervously. He didn't know what Archie was thinking.

"Nothing, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I have to go. Till next Saturday." With that Archie stood up, dusted himself off, and walked down the hall and out the door, leaving Eddie alone staring at the spot where Archie just left.

He stood there staring into space when he realized what Patricia must be thinking. She must think that he's cheating on her or something. He peered out the window just to make sure her grandmother's car wasn't in the driveway, it wasn't.

Eddie headed out the door and then looked down. He was still wearing his pajamas. He quickly ran upstairs, threw on clean clothes, combed over his hair, and headed out the door. Thankfully her house was only across the street so it was only a minute before he was standing outside her door. He knocked no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He was slightly worried. The third time he knocked he pressed his ear against the door waiting to hear steps that never came.

Where was she? She couldn't drive. She would have walked somewhere. He quickly thought of all the places within walking distance.

He decided that she must have headed in the direction of the boardwalk, so that's where he headed.

/

Patricia woke up threw on some more comfortable clothing, redid her makeup and decided to go walk around the boardwalk. It wasn't far from her grans house; it took her only a few minutes to get there. The sky was blue and since most people were enjoying the beach the bored walk was nearly empty.

She wandered around for a while stopping ever so often to go into a store and poke around. She didn't know why but her favorite stores were the ones with odd little trinkets. Patricia got hungry and tired after a while so she decided to head back to the house. Her gran would be home soon anyways.

She was almost home when she noticed the car in Eddie's driveway was gone. Maybe he took his new girl out she thought to herself. Patricia couldn't quite admit it but she knew she was jealous. Jealous of whatever thing weaseled its way into Eddie's life. Unless nothing did. Unless his words to her "trust me" Meant something was happening and she was being too oblivious to notice. Maybe she should trust him, or possibly not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Patricia opened the front door and she could hear the television on in the other room. Next to the front door were two glass doors that opened into a cozy little room with a sofa, chairs, television, and cabinet full of movies. The cabinet was similar to the one her family had in England. Maybe they did have something in common.

She said hello to her gran and then walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind her. She walked across the hall to the staircase and then up to her room. She sat on the little bed and pulled her laptop onto her lap. She turned on her music and closed her eyes.

/

Eddie had wandered around the boardwalk for nearly three hours. She clearly wasn't there now or never was to begin with. He started walking home. It was getting late and his mom would be wondering where he was, not that he cared, but if he wasn't home he'd have to answer questions.

He walked home slowly. The sky was turning from a bright blue to dark purple and small fires started around the beach. It was too late to try to talk to Patricia. Her grandmother's car was in the driveway, and with her there Patricia wouldn't have to open the door.

He opened his door and hung his jacket on the coat rack. His mom was home and was making something in the kitchen. Eddie walked in and she turned around.

"Eddie, did you know that Lynda's granddaughter is in town and is your age?" She asked waving around a spoon.

"Yes" he answered not wanting to say anything more.

"Well have you met her?"

"Yes" he said again.

"Can you please give me a little more of an answer?" She asked kindly.

"That's Patricia." He blurted out. His mom had never met her, never seen her.

"Your girlfriend?!" She said excitedly.

"Yes" he said for a third time, except this time he tried to hide a smile as he said it.

"Aww maybe she came here to see you." His mom said.

Eddie started to blush, he couldn't help it. Then he remembered that she was mad, and all he wanted to do was go fix it.

"Maybe you could invite her to the bonfire by the beach tomorrow?" She asked. It was too late to go now, but he knew what he was asking tomorrow, that is if she opened her door.

He left the kitchen and mounted the stairs to his room. He sat on his bed balancing his laptop on his lap. He then checked his inbox for anything from Archie, nothing like usual. He would have to tell Patricia. She would want to stop him. He couldn't let her.

/

Eddie woke up his laptop by his side; he must have fallen asleep searching for anything to do with his title. He listened and heard his mom's car pull out of the driveway; it must be almost 12:00 he thought.

He got out of bed, threw on clothes, a jacket, and shoes. He didn't even have a chance to get food; he was already out the door. He walked across the street almost absentmindedly and was standing outside her door in seconds.

Eddie hadn't remembered to check if her grandmother was home, and it was too late now so he knocked. He heard someone coming. The door cracked open.

"What?" Patricia asked slightly annoyed.

"Yacker it's" she slammed the door in his face not even giving him time to finish his sentence.

"I'm not going away until you open the door" he yelled to her on the other side of the door.

"Then I guess you have a long day ahead of you." She retorted. He started to hear footsteps backing away from the door.

"Come on Yacker, hear me out." No answer but also no more steps backing away. She was on the other side standing there thinking about what to do.

"Please" he almost said it in a whisper. The footsteps were back this time coming towards the door. He heard a click, and there she was standing in the door frame.

"I'll give you one minute, make it good."

He told her about Archie and what they were doing, except for the detail that he was trying to get rid of his title. She went to shut the door, but he caught it with his foot.

"Trust me" he said it again. There was something about the way he said it that made her want to believe him.

"Okay, but why didn't you just tell me?" She said at last

"I didn't want to put you in danger, I'm not sure what Archie is capable of. "Eddie replied.

"I guess since you were only trying to protect me, I'll forgive you." She said.

"Is that so Yacker? So you wouldn't mind me asking you a question then?"

"And what would that be?" She asked trying to hide her smile.

"Will you come with me to the beach tonight?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Why not" she replied no longer able to hide her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Patricia was to meet Eddie at the end of the street at 6:30. She couldn't help but be slightly excited. She took a shower and combed her hair. She took the time to straighten each curl making the highlights in her hair stand out. She applied her signature winged eye and long lashes. She even added a touch of eyeliner and lip-gloss. She wasn't quite sure what to wear. She couldn't put on her usual black jeans; they were going to the beach. Instead she decided on a pair of black shorts with spiky studs lining the pockets and a dark green shirt that fell off her shoulder slightly.

She still wore her boats though, Patricia always wore them. She didn't quite know what there was to do at the beach at night, not that she really liked going during the day. It was going to be her first time to the beach since she got there. There was something about sand in her feet and wind that she actually liked. That was maybe the only thing. Patricia didn't really want to walk, but it was only a few minutes away so she wasn't going to say anything. She walked down the stairs and heard her gran cutting something in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook you something for dinner." Lynda asked.

"I'll eat later" Patricia answered.

She knew her gran didn't especially like Eddie, but she didn't really know him. Only as the neighbor with the loud music and constantly home from various consequences. However she didn't make any objections against Patricia going tonight, maybe because she knew she couldn't stop her.

Patricia grabbed her black knitted sweater wrap and headed out the door. The sky was black and there were a few stars hidden from smoke nearby. She looked down the street and at the stop sign Eddie was waiting. He waved at her from the distance. She started walking toward him and when she met him he smiled.

"So you came" he said jokingly

"I guess" Patricia replied.

They started walking, Patricia following Eddie.

"I missed you" he said quietly.

She knew there was a possibility he would say something like this. He always did. She had things like that to say to him too, but she couldn't. She couldn't find the words or she felt weak. Maybe it was because around him, she was. Patricia had always been alone, yes she had Piper but she always felt alone. Now she didn't. She knew that she should answer soon.

"Me too" she said instantly regretting it. Why didn't she just tell him?

"What were you going to say?" He asked. Eddie knew that she had been thinking. He wondered why? She could trust him, she knew that.

"Yacker you can tell me."

"Okay,.." She was going to tell him. He was almost excited. She was lowering her force field, something he tried so hard to get her to do.

"I came here because I missed you, I really missed you. I'm always alone and with you I'm not." She hid her face embarrassed.

"You'll never be alone" he smiled and pulled her in for a hug, she didn't resist.

They were on the beach now, walking Eddie's arm around Patricia. He took his arm off her and went behind her.

"Close your eyes" he said. Patricia was hesitant but she did. He put his hands over her eyes and began to guide her across the sand. After a couple minutes he removed his hands.

"Okay, open." He said with excitement in his voice.

All around the beach were bonfires each lighting up the beach in a pale orange glow. The ocean lit up in different colors from lights shining on the shore. The stars in the sky were like little bursts of light. It was crowded and people were swimming and surfing or dancing to the singer standing on a small platform furthest away from the water. Patricia looked all around her taking everything in. She could hear Eddie behind her; she knew he was watching her. She turned around and smiled at him behind her. Their eyes met and he smiled too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Nina I'm worried about you" Fabian said

"Don't be it's only been a week since you got here. Instead of hugs I've been getting lectures" Nina replied.

"I know I know, I just don't know about the whole paragon Osirian thing. And I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." With that Fabian leaned over the table to give Nina a small kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" Fabian said with a smile.

"Much" Nina replied blushing slightly.

They were in a small coffee shop in California. It was packed as everything was in California, Fabian observed.

"Give him a ring then." Fabian said, starting the lecture again.

"I can't, not right here. What if someone overhears?"

"Fine, let's go outside than."

"Fabian."

"Nina Please, I'm only worried about you for you."

"Okay." Nina said giving into him at last.

"Good." He said satisfied with himself. They stood up to leave, Fabian left a small bill on the table and Nina grabbed her jacket and coffee.

"What am I even supposed to say?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't really think of that part."

"You not think of everything." Nina teased. She slid the small phone out of her pocket. She scrolled down the contact list looking for Eddie. She hadn't realized that she had been continually scrolling the screen up and down until Fabian placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nina just call." He said in a kind voice. Nina hit his name and the phone began to ring.

/

The music on the beach was getting louder as the sky darkened. Eddie sat next to Patricia in the sand. She was smiling and watching the waves roll onto the shore. People slowly started dancing and more and more people started jumping into the ocean. He was glad to see her smiling. Eddie stood up and her eyes followed him.

Eddie reached out his hand to her, helping Patricia to her feet. After about a minute she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She was still a little shorter than him; he liked that because he could watch her eyes as they looked up to meet his.

"Want to dance." He asked

"You know I don't dance." She said shaking her head.

"Come on, it isn't really dancing." He said with a false pleading in his tone.

"No" she said starting to sit down trying to stifle a laugh.

"It will just look _alternative."_

"No." she said again remembering the first time he had said that to her.

"Fine then, I guess I will have to dance all alone... All by myself... With only me and the music..." Eddie said laughing.

"Guess so" Patricia replied. She settled back into the sand, as Eddie started dancing. At first he started swaying back and forth and then he started twirling something invisible.

"You look ridiculous, you know" Patricia said smiling.

"I know, but I'm not going to stop unless someone will come join me." He said. Eddie stopped dancing just long enough to offer his ham back to her.

Once again she took it, and when he pulled her to her feet he didn't let go of her hand. Hesitantly she started moving along with him. The music blasted louder and over that and their laughter no one would ever hear a cell phone ring.

/

Nina pressed end on the call. It was her second try calling him. She turned to Fabian.

"No answer, again." Nina said showing Fabian the phone.

"Nina, maybe we should... Go to them?"

"Are you crazy?!" Nina started to raise her voice. How could he possibly be serious? He didn't answer his phone, he wasn't dying and clearly neither was she.

"Fabian we can't just hop on a plane and fly half way across the country just because someone isn't answering their phone."

Nina knew that she was starting to exaggerate, but the topic had gone on long enough. She was annoyed, not with Fabian but with the whole situation. She wanted to just spend a weekend with him, without worrying about all this.

"Nina think about it?" Fabian said. He was serious about going. He was serious about protecting her.

"This isn't something that you can just talk about over the phone." He continued.

"It isn't something to get on a plane for either!"

"Yes it is." He persisted.

"No, it's not!" Nina was yelling now.

"Can't you see that I'm worried about you Nina? That I'm worried about losing you?"

"I don't need you to worry about me." Nina said it and walked away towards the car. Leaving him there behind her. She only made it a few feet away. They were in a back alley near the end of the street which the coffee shop was on. It was getting late so nobody was lurking around. Nina was glad because then no one could see her.

She shrunk to her knees and started sobbing. She didn't mean to it just came out. Nina knew Fabian was right, knew she could die. Knew that her world that had already changed once could change again and leave her behind in the dust. The silly American who wanted nothing more than to fit in, that's all she was. Look who she was now.

Nina heard footsteps coming towards her; she knew they were Fabians'. He wouldn't just leave, even after she had walked away. She scooted back against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Fabian slid down next to her. Nina wiped away her tears and leaned her head on Fabians shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I'm not mad" Fabian replied. Nina didn't think he would be she just felt like he needed to know that she was sorry. Not just sorry for walking away but sorry for pushing him away when he was trying to help.

"I'm on your side, you know." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"Even if that sides all the way across the country."

"I know." She said again.

"So let's get those plane tickets." Fabian said.

"To Delaware." Nina said looking up at him.

"To Delaware."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Patricia and Eddie were sitting in the sand again, this time their feet in the cool ocean water. They watched as people tried to surf and splash around in the dark water. Patricia leaned her head on Eddie's shoulder. He did it. For tonight she lowered her force field. He was glad too, he would never have been able to dance with her or even sit like he was, if not for her lowering it.

She started to shiver and moved her head away. He pulled out his phone, two missed calls, and he then checked the time. It was almost 11:00 and he knew they should head home soon. Eddie stood up and dusted himself off, Patricia did same.

"Time to head back?" Eddie asked. Patricia yawned; she hadn't slept much in the past days since she had come. She had been having terrible nightmares, constantly keeping her awake.

"Did I bore you?" Eddie joked.

"More than Ms. Andrews." She replied. Eddie smiled and moved closer to Patricia so he could put her arm around her. She ducked under it.

"I can't escort you back?" Eddie asked.

"If you can catch me." Patricia smiled. She took off heading for the direction they came, Eddie running right behind her. He caught her by the stop sign and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him and smiled. He gave her a small kiss and let her go.

"I guess you caught me." Patricia said.

"Guess so." He replied. This time when he extended his arm to put around her she didn't duck out of the way only moved closer so he could. Eddie smiled to himself. They were on Patricia's porch in seconds.

"Goodnight Yacker." Eddie said.

"Night Weasel." Patricia replied. They both smiled and then Eddie turned to walk away.

/

The next few days weren't as pleasant, Patricia could barely sleep at night with the nightmares haunting her every time she closed her eyes. She was getting sick from the lack of sleep. Lynda called it a "mild sleep deprived cold." Patricia didn't tell her gran about the nightmares, but she knew some nights gran could hear her scream.

Of course Eddie wanted to come over and be with her, but Lynda made sure that didn't happen. It wasn't until Lynda pulled away from the house, making a promise to Patricia that she would be back in two hours, that Eddie found his opportunity.

Eddie watched the car pull away from his kitchen window and was out the door in seconds. He had been texting Patricia all week but this would be his first time seeing her. He knocked on her door. Eddie heard feet descending the stairs and soon after the door cracked open slightly. It was dark inside her house and he could only see the outline of her hiding behind the door.

"Yacker it's me"

"Eddie I'm really not..." Patricia couldn't finish her sentence. She started feeling dizzy and swayed uncontrollably. Eddie was worried about her. He pushed the door open more and flipped on the light switch.

Patricia we bending over clutching at the wall for support to stand. Eddie put his arm around her and guided her through the set of glass doors. He'd only been inside this house twice. Whenever Lynda needed help hanging anything he was the one she called, she still didn't like him though.

Eddie sat Patricia down on the couch and she slowly put her head on the sofa's arm and curled her feet underneath her. She managed only to say a quick thank you. Eddie sat down next to her. He looked at her, she looked terrible. There were large circles under her eyes and she was paler than usual. Patricia wore an oversized black sweatshirt and green and black plaid sweatpants. Her hair was in a tight pony-tail.

"Eddie, you can't stay. I don't need you getting whatever it is I have too.

"I'm not leaving."

"Why would you want to stay?"

"Because I want to help you."

"I'm fine really."

"No you're not." Patricia couldn't argue anymore. If he wanted to stay she was going to have to let him.

"Ok" she said.

Eddie looked around the room and saw a small cabinet.

"What's in there?" He asked

"Movies." Patricia said quietly.

Eddie stood up and crossed over to the cabinet. He found a movie and put it into the small player on the TV. Then he went into the kitchen and popped two bags of popcorn. Satisfied with himself, he went back to sit with Patricia. She was sitting up right now, watching him. He handed her a bag of popcorn.

"Thank you" she said still watching him. Eddie didn't start the movie; he wanted to talk to her.

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong." Patricia shifted in her seat slightly. She hugged her knees and placed the popcorn on the floor next to the couch. Eddie did the same. Patricia straightened again.

"I'm not sure." She said almost in a whisper.

"It's like it was when I was hexed last year... I can't sleep... Not normally at least... Every time I close my eyes something tries... Tries to..." She couldn't finish. Patricia continued to watch Eddie; she was waiting for him to run, like anyone else would.

"Finish." He said kindly.

"It's like... Someone's trying to... Control me. I hear whispers in some other language and these... Images are put in my head."

"Come here." Eddie said he showed her a kind smile. She leaned over to be closer to him.

"Do you believe me?" She asked. He must think she was crazy.

"Yes." He said, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. He didn't know what was happening to her. At first he thought it might all be a prank, but then he looked into her eyes. Eddie believed her. Patricia wasn't the kind of person to get upset over nothing, something was really scaring her and he could see it.

"Try and sleep, I'll stay right here, nothing will happen." Eddie said.

Hesitantly Patricia laid her head in Eddie's lap. He put his arm over her, as if to protect her. Slowly she closed her eyes. Almost instantly after, she started twitching. Her head swung from side to side and her mouth flew open. Eddie didn't know what to do. He moved her off his lap and sat her in an upright position trying to wake her. She started whispering something very quickly and in another language. Just as she had said. It was almost like she was arguing with herself. The twitching worsened and Eddie tried to shake her awake, he couldn't.

He pulled out his phone, one missed call from Archie. Archie! He dialed quickly as Patricia flung herself from the couch. She was now shaking on the floor. Eddie was almost in tears as he watched horrified. He knelt on the ground with her. The glass doors flew open.

"Help her!" Eddie yelled as Archie stood by the glass doors watching. Watching.

"Can't"


End file.
